WHELVE WangXian MDZS
by JaeGG
Summary: "Boleh pinjam ciumanmu? aku janji akan mengembalikannya." / WangXian / M


Ff ini kubuat karena rasa cintaku terhadap novel luar biasa karya MXTX beserta para pemeran di drama nya.

*****

**happy reading.**

Jemari pria manis itu tak henti mengusap lembut helaian rambut seseorang yang terjebak kenyamanan di pangkuan, namun seseorang itu sadar, kekasihnya bak manusia yang hilang kesadaran. Mungkin memang tubuhnya di sini, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

"Wei Ying..." Suara dalam dan berat sukses mengalihkan. Wei Wuxian menunduk melihat manik mata Lan Wangji.

Jemari itu tak lagi bergerak. Mematung sesaat.

"Mn?"

Biasanya Lan Wangji yang berbicara sesingkat itu. Tapi kini malah berbalik membuat Wei Wuxian semakin terlihat aneh.

"Ada apa?"

Hati Wei Wuxian terasa semakin sesak. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

Sulitnya menjadi orang banyak bicara, bahkan barang sedetik saja wajib ada kata-kata terlontar. Dan kini, di hadapan Lan Wangji orang yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktu bersamanya tentu merasa heran dengan perubahan sikap Wei Wuxian yang diam seribu bahasa.

Kekasihnya sudah agak berbeda seminggu ke belakang. Dan itu terlihat semakin jelas seiring waktu berjalan. Lan Wangji tak bisa lagi menahan kecurigaan, jelas sekali dalam hati merasa ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

Terlebih jika mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka di bulan

Januari. Sebelumnya Wei Wuxian selalu sulit untuk diajak bertemu, bahkan jika Lan Wangji menawarkan diri jauh-jauh datang ke apartemen Wei Wuxian, lelaki itu selalu menolak berdalih tak punya waktu.

Seperti Lan Wangji punya saja... padahal jika lihat list kegiatannya diapun tak kalah sibuk meski berkarir di bidang yang berbeda tapi ia selalu melungakan waktu agar bisa memiliki quality time bersama Wei Wuxian.

Harapan yang tertanam pada saat itu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari Natal dan tahun baru pupus karena Wei Wuxian kembali membawa alasan yang sama, sibuk sibuk dan sibuk. Seperti masih ingin main-main dengan kesabarannya. Lan Wangji tak bisa lagi menahan, menggertak dan marah hebat memaksa untuk bertemu dan ternyata itu berhasil.

Kalau tau hanya dengan gertakan bisa meluluhkan dia, sudah dari kemarin-kemarin aku melakukan cara ini.

"Aku...aku...sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

Jika sudah begini, kata-kata semacam 'aku baik.' atau 'aku tidak apa-apa.'

Tak akan mudah diterima Lan Wangji mungkin memang pertemuan mereka adalah kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk Wei Wuxian berbicara jujur dan tak menunda lagi.

Lan Wangji tak mendapat kenyamanan pada posisinya, ia bangun menegakkan tubuh yang semula berbaring di atas sofa dengan paha Wei Wuxian sebagai bantal.

Perasaannya semakin tak enak saja.

Namun masih berusaha tenang. Menggenggam tangan Wei Wuxian menyimpannya erat dalam balutan kepalan tangan hangat.

Perlakuan lembut Lan Wangji sungguh membuat Wei Wuxian semakin ragu untuk menjelaskan.

Dia bahkan tak berani menatap manik tajam dan lembut itu secara bersamaan. Tatapannya menunduk semakin dalam.

"Wei Ying—"

"Janji kau tak akan marah..." Sambarnya. Bukan pertanyaan, Wei Wuxian ingin itu sebagai pilihan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Wei Wuxian memejamkan mata. Sebelum menoleh ke samping dimana wajah orang yang sejak tadi ia hindari kini sedang memasang raut datar tak terbaca, sekilas nampak keras tetapi kalau boleh Wei Wuxian percaya diri sedikit saja, dia seperti melihat kekhawatiran.

Wei Wuxian tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hey... Lihat wajahmu, simpan ekspresi tegang itu, aku belum berniat membuatmu mati karena ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tapi sayang, candaannya tak berhasil membuat bibir lurus itu terangkat.

Tangan yang semula berada dalam genggaman Lan Wangji kini berbalik, Wei Wuxian menggenggam tangan yang kian dingin itu.

"Bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Lan Wangji tak berniat menjawab. Apa sesulit itu untuk mendapat jawabannya? Itu seperti terdengar bahwa Wei Wuxian yang tak percaya padanya.

Mengerti Lan Wangji tak ingin mendengar banyak hal lagi, Wei Wuxian menghela nafas sebelum memantapkan diri mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, kalimat bagai bom atom yang sejak tadi siap meledak.

"Aku... Aku harus pindah ke luar kota. Aku... Besok, aku akan berangkat ke xxxxxx dan mulai tinggal di sana."

Mata Lan Wangji membelalak lebar, giginya mengatup rapat. Seperti tahu alasan apa yang mengharuskannya pindah. Apalagi kalau bukan soal kerjaan.

"Tidak."

"Tidak boleh." Lanjutnya, ia membalikkan posisi tangan ke semula dimana ia yang kini memegang tangan Wei Wuxian, lebih erat dari sebelumnya bahkan berpotensi meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Wei Wuxian meringis karena kuku Lan Wangji tak sadar menekan kulit putihnya.

"Lan Zhan... Perusahaan membuka cabang dan atasanku mengutus langsung agar aku yang memimpinnya. Aku... aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Tidak boleh."

Sial... Ada banyak kata-kata tapi aku tak bisa mengutarakannya.

Dalam hati Lan Wangji bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Lan Zhan..." nadanya bergetar.

"Aku ikut."

Sekarang mata Wei Wuxian yang membelalak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dikejutkan dengan ucapan nekat Lan Wangji yang sering berbicara tanpa berpikir panjang.

Wei Wuxian tertawa merasa lucu. Bocah itu berkarir di sini, ada banyak tanda tangan kontrak kerja sama yang mesti dipertanggung jawabkan, dan kota baru yang akan Wei Wuxian tinggali nanti sangat jauh dengan lokasinya sekarang. Tak bisa membayangkan Lan Wangji harus bolak-balik ke sana kemari. Tak efesien, terlalu membuang waktu, energi juga biaya transportasi.

Gila saja.

"Jangan becanda." Masih terkekeh walau lebih terdengar tawa lirih.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku di sini."

Tak sanggup. Lan Wangji tak sanggup.

Wei Wuxian menggeleng keras.

"Aku—"

"Kau akan meninggalkanku, Wei Ying!" Suaranya mendadak meninggi. Cengkraman pun semakin keras.

Apapun penjelasan Wei Wuxian, tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah, berpisah dalam artian lain tentu saja.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Wei Wuxian tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa, ia harus bersikap profesional. Tak mencampur adukkan kerjaan dengan kehidupan asmaranya.

Mungkin terdengar seperti dirinya mengagungkan jabatannya yang sebentar lagi menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ternama, tapi tidaklah sesederhana itu untuk disimpulkan, bagaimanapun kesuksesannya tidak akan dinikmati sendirian, ia ingin berbagi semuanya dengan Lan Wangji.

Tapi persetan dengan kesuksesan Wei Wuxian, yang Lan Wangji inginkan adalah lelaki manis itu tetap di sisinya. Ia mengutuk setiap jarak yang memisahkan.

"Percaya padaku. Kau selalu percaya padaku bukan? Dan aku percaya padamu. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak memisahkan, selama kita saling percaya, tak ada apapun yang perlu dicemaskan."

Ini bukan hanya soal percaya.

Jika mereka menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh, itu artinya tak ada kesempatan bertemu, satu kota saja mereka sudah jarang bertemu. Terlebih dengan karir Lan Wangji yang tak bisa seenaknya pergi kapanpun dan kemanapun. Kehidupannya benar-benar diatur.

Dan lemahnya Lan Wangji tak bisa beberapa waktu saja tak melihat Wei Wuxian, mungkin dulu masih bisa ia tahan dan kalaupun sudah capai batas maksimal, ia bisa nekat menyusul ke kantor Wei Wuxian bekerja untuk menemuinya tapi nanti? Mereka berjauhan, sangat jauh bahkan tak terjangkau dengan mengendarai lebih dari 6 jam ke tempatnya.

"Aku mungkin jauh, tapi percayalah... Aku tak akan pernah pergi—"

Finalnya, Wei Wuxian melepaskan pegangan erat Lan Wangji, mengangkat satu tangan mengelus pipi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Lelaki yang dulu terlihat penuh misteri di balik diamnya.

Orang yang tak pernah mengatakan secara gamblang kalau belum terpancing.

Ia mendekatkan wajah perlahan, menghapus jarak yang sering kali memicu pertengkaran, seakan mengejek bahwa besar cinta mereka tak sebanding dengan kejamnya jarak.

"—karena aku selalu di sini." Dada Lan Wangji ditunjuk pelan disertai Bisikan lembut, nafasnya menerpa persis di wajah Lan Wangji.

Bibir mereka bersatu, saling mengirim kehangatan di antara situasi dingin sebelumnya.

Tapi melihat tak ada respon sama sekali dari kekasihnya, Wei Wuxian melepas pagutan itu dengan sedikit saliva tak kentara meninggalkan jejak di atas bibir Lan Wangji.

Ia tahu betul, kekasihnya masih tak terima, bahkan kecupan saja tak bisa jadi penawar.

"Karena kau sudah di sini, aku tahu seberapa besar usahamu menahannya. Kau tak ingin menyantap makan malammu?"

Tatapan Wei Wuxian bukan lagi tatapan berbinar melainkan sorot menyiratkan kenakalan penuh menggoda, senyumannya bukan sneyuman manis, merasa tak bersalah ketika seulas seringai kecil seolah menyihir Lan Wangji untuk berbuat lebih.

Wei Wuxian tahu apa yang Lan Wangji inginkan. Dan itu terbukti benar ketika tangan dingin itu dengan gerakan kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru menarik leher Wei Wuxian, menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua ke dalam pagutan tak sabar. Melahapnya habis tak membiarkan momen terlewat sedetik saja. Sampai tak memberi kesempatan Wei Wuxian mengambil nafas.

Tak ada foreplay apapun di atas sofa, Lan Wangji mengangkat Wei Wuxian menuju tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Membanting tubuh ramping itu tenggelam dalam empuknya ranjang.

Kesempatan itu diambil Wei Wuxian untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kembali di serang.

Ranjang bederit kencang, menahan beban atas pergerakan brutal mereka.

Sudah lama...sudah lama mereka tak melakukannya.

Menyentuh tubuh berkulit putih dan halus itu, meninggalkan jejak tak tersamarkan.

Mencium setiap inci tubuh yang mulai basah dengan keringat.

Setiap kali membayangkan Wei Wuxian akan pergi, semakin Lan Wangji kesetanan, serasa ingin melumpuhkan agar kekasihnya itu tak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

Dan permainan kasarnya tak bisa lagi Wei Wuxian halau. Mau tak mau hanya bisa menikmati semuanya. Karena ia sendiripun semakin lama semakin merasa pilihannya meragukan.

Aku akan merindukannya.

Merindukan rajukan bocahnya setiap kali Wei Wuxian sulit diajak bertemu.

Merindukan marahnya yang jarang terlihat tetapi sekalinya diperlihatkan, seperti melihat pertunjukkan singa mengamuk.

Tak jauh beda dengan sekarang.

Tak peduli sekeras apa Wei Wuxian berteriak antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Dari mulai merobek pakaiannya hingga tak lagi berbalut sehelai benang. Dan sekarang hampir sekujur tubuh sudah penuh saliva juga tanda kemerahan, layaknya es krim lezat menyegarkan terus dijilat dengan sesuatu di bawah sana yang tak memberikan kendor sedikitpun untuk dihentakkan.

Ini akan jadi malam terlahir mereka.

Entah kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi, sama-sama tak bisa memastikan.

Hal pertama yang Wei Wuxian lihat saat membuka mata adalah 'hidupnya'. Ia merasa selama masih melihat sosok itu, dirinya selalu merasa hidup.

Senyum kecil terpatri, merasa manusia itu terlalu banyak mendapat anugerah Tuhan, lihat saja, saat tidur ketampanannya tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Kulit mereka yang bersentuhan, terasa lengket tapi berat bagi Wei Wuxian pergi dari atas dada bidang itu. Jemari lentiknya sedikit bermain-main di kulit Lan Wangji. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bersiap-siap berangkat pergi.

Ah... Benar-benar tak rela.

Seolah tangan lentik itu menggelitik, Lan Wangji terbangun mendapati Wei Wuxian sedang bermain dengan dadanya.

Tangan Lan Wangji menangkap tangan itu agar berhenti.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi." Dia berucap tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Lan Wangji berpikir, apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi?

Ekspresi Lan Wangji kembali sama seperti semalam, wajah dinginnya terlihat lebih dingin.

Pasti dia kepikiran soal kepergianku lagi.

"Aku tak mau ya muka macam itu yang mengantar kepergianku." Bibir Wei Wuxian mengerucut pura-pura sebal.

Seketika ekspresi dingin itu berubah. Bukan perubahan yang bagus, karena kini Lan Wangji malah membuat raut wajahnya terlihat murung sedih.

Wei Wuxian tak tahan, ia jadi ikut sedih.

Kedua tangannya menangkap pipi Lan Wangji. Menatap mata itu begitu dalam seolah ingin menghantarkan sebuah pesan.

"Boleh pinjam ciumanmu? Aku janji akan mengembalikannya."

Ini sudah 3 Minggu sejak kepindahan Wei Wuxian, awalnya tak ada masalah tapi akhir-akhir ini ada saja yang membuat Lan Wangji kesal. Wei Wuxian semkin jarang menghubunginya, jika Lan Wangji mengubungi lebih dulu selalu mendapat balasan atau respon lambat.

Sebenarnya sesibuk apa perkerjaannya? Wangji bahkan percaya dirinya lebih sibuk, menjadi seorang pembalap profesional, penyanyi dan aktor sekaligus. Sedang Wei Wuxian? Pekerjaannya hanya bergerak di satu bidang, sebagai pemimpin perusahaan konsultan desain apakah semenyibukkan itu sampai seharian tak mengirim kabar?

Sekadar satu kata saja tak ada.

Dan sekarang tepat jam 2 malam Wei Wuxian menyambungkannya lewat video call. Tanpa menunggu lama panggilan itu langsung diterima.

"Hai, sayang..."

Gigi kelinci menyapa lewat layar ponsel. Senyumannya sangat manis sukses membangkitkan semangat Lan Wangji di balik raut wajahnya yang masih datar namun diam-diam matanya yang sejak tadi menolak tidur karena memikirkan seseorang di sana kembali terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

Ekspresi Wei Wuxian berubah menjadi kaku.

"Ng?"

Dia tahu sekarang dini hari, tapi dia baru punya waktu luang sekarang, suntuk bekerja seharian penuh, iseng menghubungi kekasihnya dan kebetulan diangkat. Tapi ternyata Lan Wangji seperti tak senang.

"Oh... Aku mengganggumu ya? Kalau begitu, selamat ti—"

Bukan! Bukan itu maksudnya!

"Tak memberiku kabar seharian. Lagi dan lagi! Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?!"

Di seberang sana Lan Wangji tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan guratan kekesalan, melebihi apapun dan itu bisa dilihat Wei Wuxian yang baru pertama kali melihat raut wajahnya seekspresif itu.

Cukup ah bukan... Tapi benar-benar menyeramkan.

Wei Wuxian menghembus nafas jengah.

"Aku—"

"Sibuk." Lan Wangji memotong ucapannya.

Wei Wuxian ingin mencela namun sadar apa yang akan ia ucapkan memang itu.

"Oh oke, kesalahanku menganggu kesibukan seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Maafkan aku, lain kali tak akan terulang lagi."

Nadanya meremukkan, terlebih saat mengucapkan 'seorang pemimpin perusahaan.'

"Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan... Dengarkan ak—"

"Hanya aku yang harus terus mendengarmu? Kau suka sekali memerintah sekarang. Harus semuanya aku yang mengerti, kapan kau mengerti aku? Posisimu itu, benar-benar meruba—"

"Lan Zhan!" Kini Wei Wuxian yang memotong. Berteriak kesal, dan... Oh, Lan Wangji tak salah lihat kan? Ada secercah kristal berbayang di kilatan mata kekasihnya.

"Kau selalu membawa-bawa posisiku, apa yang salah?! Kukira setelah kucoba beri penjelasan kau bisa mengerti, sedikit saja. Tapi ternyata..." Wei Wuxian menangis, dia tertekan.

"Aku ingin tidur, hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam, jaga ksehatanmu, dan... Sampai jumpa."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Wei Wuxian menutup sambungan, merasa percuma jika diteruskan hanya akan ada perdebatan dalam perbincangan mereka. Padahal yang ia inginkan setelah berkerja seharian adalah sapaan hangat penuh kerinduan, Lan Wangji tak tahu saat Wei Wuxian mengecheck ponsel dan mendapati begitu banyak pesan darinya, ia tak bisa mengontrol diri agar tak senyum-senyum sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Lan Wangji merasa kosong, memikirkan apakah ini salahnya? Dia hanya khawatir dan... rindu yang membuat dirinya menjadi lebih mudah emosi.

Apalagi tak mendapat kabar apapun seharian. Apa ini salahnya?

Apa ia tak berhak marah?

Tapi... Mungkin perkataannya sudah kelewatan, menyinggung soal posisi Wei Wuxian seolah menyindirnya.

Hubungan mereka semakin tak jelas saja.

Ini harus segera diperbaiki kalau tidak akan semakin runyam.

Tepat keesokan hari, mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara baik-baik, Wei Wuxian yang belakangan ini tak pernah menghubungi Lan Wangji duluan kini menelponnya setelah mengirim banyak teror pesan agar cepat diangkat.

Lama sekali.

Ternyata begini rasanya tak mendapat kabar.

Wei Wuxian uring-uringan.

"Bocah itu!" Wei Wuxian tahu sesibuk apapun Lan Wangji dia akan menyempatkan memberinya kabar, tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya Lan Wangji benar-benar ingin memutar balik keadaan. Menjadi kemudi yang mengarahkan kemana ini akan berjalan. Ingin balas dendam rupanya.

Tapi tolong... Wei Wuxian tak ingin bermain-main dulu sekarang.

Beberapa jam lamanya dia menempuh perjalanan. Terasa mual dan pegal ingin cepat-cepat istirahat, tapi dia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena sekarang ia sedang galau menunggu Lan Wangji. Ia ingin memberi kejutan atas kedatangan tiba-tiba di apartemennya.

Duduk di dalam apartemen Lan Wangji seraya melihat sekeliling yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Tapi ternyata sosok itu tak jua memberi kabar setidaknya memberi tahu dia sedang apa dan dimana.

Kalau memang masih sibuk dan tak bisa pulang cepat, Wei Wuxian bisa tidur terlebih dahulu.

Pilihan terakhirnya adalah meneror manager Lan Wangji.

"Dimana bocah itu?"

Tanpa basa-basi Wei Wuxian bertanya.

"Bo—bocah?" Untuk beberapa detik manager itu kebingungan. "Ooh... Ya ampun, bocah haha... Dia.. entahlah."

Ucapannya melemah di akhir kata.

"Ap—apa? Maksudmu? Entah? 'entah' apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia dimana. Dia tak bisa dihubungi."

Wei Wuxian mengernyit bingung.

Dan semakin merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Memang...memang dia tak ada jadwal apa-apa hari ini?"

"Mustahil kalau aku bilang iya. Dia! Ya bocah itu! Tanpa kabar pergi entah kemana membuatku kelimpungan harus mengatur ulang semua jadwalnya hari ini. Merepotkan sekali. Dan kau kekasihnya! Seharusnya kau tahu dia dimana."

Mereka memang backstreet, tapi pengecualian untuk managernya, dia harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang Lan Wangji tentu.

Sudahlah, tak berguna. Tak mendapat informasi apapun, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Kemana sebenarnya orang itu.

Selagi berpikir getaran ponsel mengejutkan. Melihat nama kontak yang tertera membuat debaran jantung tak tertahan.

Kekasihnya menelpon.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian berteriak marah. "Dimana kau?! Kenapa baru menghubungiku?" Tenggorokannya tercekat antara senang, marah dan cemas.

"Egois." Meski berbisik, Wei Wuxian masih bisa mendengar jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau bilang aku egois? Kau ingin balas dendam huh? Dengar ya, aku sudah mengerahkan tenaga untuk menyelesaikan project-projectku lebih awal, kau tahu kenapa? Agar pekan ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu, dan dengar baik-baik! Daripada kau kabur-kaburan meninggalkan pekerjaan lebih baik kau pulang ke apartemen, aku ada di sini sejak tadi."

Habis sudah kesabarannya, niat membuat kejutan tapi malah dibuat jengkel duluan.

Di seberang sana, Lan Wangji membeku mendengar penjelasan yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka, dia tak tahu kesibukkan Wei Wuxian kemarin-kemarin karena untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi ...

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian berdecak kesal karena tak dapat respon apa-apa.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku marah rupanya. Jawab aku!"

"Wei Ying..."

Bisiknya putus asa.

"Cepat kemari! Kau ingin bertemu denganku kan? Sekarang aku di sini kau malah kabur-kaburan. Begini rupanya kalau aku tak ada di dekatmu." Cukup... Lan Wangji tak mau mendengar nya lagi.

"Wei Ying... Aku ada di depan kantor mu."

"..."

Selamat, kejutan kalian sangat sangat sukses.

**END**

Mungkin ini bakal jadi kumpulan ONESHOT untuk mengobati rinduku sama pemain2 The Untamed huhu.

Mau baca ff WangXian lainnya lg? aku akan lenih cepat update cerita lainnya di wattpad. akun : kiemaw

Huhuhihi. Bye~ sampai jumpa...

04.01.2020


End file.
